Getting started
Setting Up Your Game Purchase the game via Steam (or Humblebundle); This is currently the only way to purchase it. Once you have successfully installed it, start it in the Steam menu; The first thing you will see is a blank list of character slots. This will take you to the Character screen to customize your profile name, character type, clothing types, clothing color, and give you the ability to expend ink bottles to purchase new randomized colors. You may also sell unused/undesired colors for Karma. The next area on the menu will list the Trinkets Manager as Trinkets. You will start off only with the level 1 pistol bullet case Evidence Trinket, But as you successfully collect card pieces and complete maps. you will be given more items to start with. Here you can use Karma and Fragments from breaking items or ink bottles Unlockables can be unlocked by using Photos you find ingame which will award you with additional Karma as well as expand some of the lore behind UNLOVED. Options are available to change settings related to sound and video so as to optimize your in game experience. Credits list the current development team members involved in creating the game. Starting A Game "Play Now" is the topmost option and will give you the option of finding a game or starting a new one. If you choose the "Find a Game" option, all currently running games with 2-4 player slots will show up allowing you to join any of them. "New Game" will make a new game and give you a number of variables to customize your game: Player Amount You can choose Just me, 2, 3, or 4 players. If you choose the just me option, you can pause the game at any time and your game will not show up to other players, nor can any one join your game via steam's friend viewer option "join a game". You will have to create a new game, and there are no saves in any game mode. Difficulty Level See article: Skill Level Map Current maps are the Apartments, the Clinic, the Basement and the Town It's recommended that you start on the Apartments due to the more complex layouts of the other three maps and having more places to get swarmed by the hordes. Additionally, there is also a Twisted option in which the level will be randomized with rooms from all 4 maps. There are also 2 wild card room layouts that can appear on any map. Area size: Currently, there are small, medium, large, and huge sizes. This equates to: * Small - 7 rooms (1 green, 1-2 white/red/blue, 1 yellow) * Medium - 10 rooms (1 green, 2-3 white/red/blue, 1 yellow) * Large - 13 rooms (1 green, 3-4 white/red/blue, 2 yellow) * Huge - 16 rooms (1 green, 4-5 white/red/blue, 2 yellow) The larger the area, the more items, monsters, and time you have to go through to beat a level. This can significantly increase the difficulty of the game, so start small and work your way up. Currently, yellow rooms seem to only have half as many as other types, never being more than 2. There are currently 4 types of room blocks = White (free to open area), Red (blood crest area), Blue (moon crest area) and Yellow (sun crest area). Additionally, there is exactly one Green room block and it is always the same type with minor variations in pickups and open areas. Game Mode There are 4 different game modes for you to chose from: * Ultra Violence '- Default game mode * '''Arcade Style '- Faster paced mode with instant pickups and increased enemy spawns. All enemies have reduced health and less Karma is rewarded upon completion. Demon Chests also have a lower chance to spawn * '''Classic Horror - Slower paced game mode. Area size is doubled and the your movement speed is reduced. There are also fewer pickups and less enemies, though they are all harder to kill * Hot Mode - (Single player only) Time only moves when you do and enemies deal a massive amount of damage It's best to start out on Ultra Violence until you have a good grasp of the game mechanics. Challenges You also have the option of activating challenges on each map. These will restrict you to certain weapons, make only certain enemies spawn, or alter other gameplay attributes. Challenges are the only way for you to earn Rubies which are needed to upgrade Rings. The current challenges you can choose from are as follows: * Pistol Only '''- The Pistol is the only weapon available to you, all ammo is Pistol ammo * '''SMP Only - The SMP is the only weapon available to you, all ammo is SMP ammo * Shotgun Only - The Super Shotgun is the only weapon available to you, all ammo is Shotgun ammo * Heavy Weapons Only '''- The Nailgun and Railgun are the only weapons available to you, all ammo is Railgun and Nailgun ammo * '''Lights Out - Player flashlights are disabled * Fast Monsters '''- Monsters move twice as fast and all fireballs move 50% faster * '''Quad Damage - Damage from all player and monster attacks is quadrupled * 'The Rotten Challenge '- Only Rotten enemies will appear * 'Lobotomy '- Only Nurses, Doctors and Butchers will appear * 'Flesh Cult '- Only Servants, Cutters and Faceless will appear * 'Too Many Fatsos '- Only Faceless and Butchers will appear * 'Freakshow '- Only Clowns, Cutters and Witches will appear * 'Kill Crew '- Only Clowns, Doctors, Faceless and Witches will appear * 'Sound of Silence '- Enemies do not make any noise * 'Hollow Monsters '- Enemies are barely visible Playing The Game Once in the game, you'll start by the elevator on your chosen map with some items scattered around and some areas with either wooden doors or rusty doors. You cannot ever enter through a rusty door however wooden doors will open. The green area will always show on the map and contains the elevator, both the entrance to the level and the exit. You cannot exit a level until all objectives are complete, which is currently limited to only one thing: blood machines. Make sure and pick up any useful items from the starting area. Once you are done, you may open a wooden door leading to a white area. Your first order of business is to collect weapons, armor and ammo for your weapons. If you do not do this well, you will end up having a particularly rough experience! Bear in mind the more you pick up items, open doors and pickup room keys the more enemies will spawn once a certain number of these interactions are performed. There is an unseen "aggro" level that increases chances for more monsters to spawn which goes up when performing actions and down once a number of monsters have spawned. As you progress in the white levels, you will find the Blood Crest, which then you move into the red room to find the Moon Crest, which then you move into the blue rooms to find the Sun Crest, which then in the yellow rooms you must fill all 7Blood machinesblood machines with your blood. All rooms are randomly chosen from 10 pre-made rooms that have random pickup spawns and wooden/rusted doors to areas. There are various black circles with a 7 pointed star in them which indicate enemy spawn points. Once you are done, you run back to the elevator to exit the level along with any other players. All players must be within the green room in order to leave the map. Once this is done, you are rewarded with Karma and Q as well as all Photos, Ink Bottles and Demon Chests you collected. A certain number Trinkets will also be awarded based on the map size chosen. Additionally, a bonus Trinket or Demon Chest will be awarded if all the Card Pieces were collected. Tips -Try and play with friends you know. Not only is it more fun (usually), but you have a better chance of survival. -Don't split up too much if you do play with friends; otherwise, the monsters can overwhelm and pick you off one by one. -Use narrow doorways to funnel monsters in and give you cover from monster attacks and make sure you always have an escape route if things get too tough. -Control your fire so that you don't waste bullets/shells needlessly. The Pistol and the SMP get progressively inaccurate the longer you hold down the fire button, particularly when the alt-fire is used. -Don't panic. They're just blood sucking demons that want to eat the flesh off your bones like a good rotisserie chicken. -Really, don't panic, people tend to do stupid things when they're freaking out like splitting up, wasting ammo, running and wasting all their stamina or suicide running into hordes of demons. Just stay together. Slow and steady wins the race, usually. -Don't get mad when you die, it will happen a lot. Just perfect your play style, character loadout and don't be afraid to play the lowest difficulty and room size until you get the hang of things. - Don't worry about headshots. Enemies will take the same amount of damage no matter where you hit them.